Los ojos que dispararon a mi corazón
by kobatokamijou
Summary: Jean vive con la venganza dentro suyo y lo hace meterse en líos que en su vida imaginó. Eso incluso infiltrarse en desafíos que ponen su vida peligro pero más importante el infiltrarse en una peligrosa mafia. Su objetivo: Eren Jeager. Un hombre que puede hacerlo caer hasta los más interno de sus deseos, amor y odio. /Jeanere/ Gangster/ Lemon/


**Hola, Hola. **

**Bueno, este es un nuevo proyecto que tengo y es que espero que les guste. Es la primera vez que muevo a esta pareja así que espero poder hacerlo bien.**

**Pareja: **Jeanere / Jean x Eren /

**Género: **Romance/ Angst / (H/C) / Gangster /

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le corresponden a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencias: **_Este fanfic puede y contiene como: escenas de sexo explicito, lenguaje fuerte o vulgar, temas adultos o delicados y violencia. _

**_Espero que les guste._**

* * *

_**Los ojos que dispararon a mi corazón**_

_**.**_

_**1.-**_** Contrato carnal.**

**.**

Sus pasos hacían eco en el angosto callejón. Visualizó un momento en donde se encontraba, gruñó y pateó una pobre y poco destrozada lata que se encontraba frente suyo. Se pasó ambas manos por su rostro lleno de frustración que le invadía en cada vez más en su cuerpo. Suspiró y terminó su recorrido en su cabello. Bajó sus manos y se dijo unas palabras así mismo.

Sonrió y dio media vuelta saliendo de la casta y silenciosa calle, avanzado con una seguridad fulminante. Soberbia. El ruido se empezaba a hacer presente, y los otros hombres de a penas rostro visible lo miraban y las prostitutas lo asechaban. Unos frescos recuerdos le remojaron la cara con suavidad y éxtasis; como alguna vez en una de las noches que pasó en Sao Paulo, Brasil, cuando apenas ingresó a su actual pútrido trabajo. Se corrigió a sí mismo, él hacia justicia.

Se reacomodó el fino traje, desabrochando dos o tres botones de su camisa dejando ver parte de su pecho, tronó algunos de sus dedos y le dio un vistazo al local. Era tiempo de empezar su encargo. Su misión.

Sin ningún temor entró al burdel; Ya era muy tarde para echar marcha atrás.

.

.

-Jean Kirschtein.-le llamó una voz dura y áspera.

-¿Sí, señor?-respondió este con autoridad.

-Nuestra infiltración falló. Solo hemos conseguido esto: Una copia de su agenda y el nombre.

-¿Y una foto? ¡¿Cómo podré hacerlo sin saber cómo es él?! .preguntó exaltado. Parecía cada vez más una misión un poco suicida.

-Podrás hacerlo, sí lo haces bien.-espetó.- Su nombre es Eren Jeager.

.

.

Apenas a los pocos minutos de haber ingresado podía olerlo. La avaricia, el egoísmo, la sed de sangre y sexo. Un aire que ya había respirado esa vez en sur América. Pero también conservaba ese pasional deseo con el chico de los ojos esmeraldas. Un momento provocado por el alcohol manifestado en sangre y la excitación en el aire. Una noche inolvidable para el inicio de un desastre.

Paseó sus ojos por el local. Eren era su objetivo sin apariencia hasta ese momento y debía encontrarlo. Preguntar por él sería mala idea y él lo sabía. Volvió a mirar una vez más sobre todo. Las personas que lo miraban a ver, las mujeres, los hombres, a quienes no les importaba su vaga existencia, el bar, todo minucioso detalle. Al menos a su objetivo le gustaban los lugares con clase. Decidido empezó a caminar hacia el frente, empezaría por algo simple pero se arrepintió al mirar a alguna de aquellas mesas lejanas. Unos cuantos hombres estaban jugando cartas, junto a uno más joven. Esos ojos los conocía. Eran justo como los de Sao Paulo. Sintió que su cuerpo se recuperaba en chispas. El deseo le invadió de nuevo.

Prepotentemente y caminó hacia ellos y se sentó sin pedir permiso.

-¿Puedo jugar?-preguntó espontáneamente viendo directo a los ojos esmeraldas que le miraban en ese instante.

-¿Tú? ¿Enserio?-dijo el moreno de ojos vibrantes para después de reírse.-Esta bien, démosle una oportunidad al cara de caballo.

Jean frunció el ceño.- Me llamo, Jean.-escupió a su orgullo herido. Sin embargo no perdió contacto visual. Era una corazonada.

Eren le sonrió igual con orgullo.- Eren. Pero para ti, soy Jeager.

Y su sonrisa se quebró. Pero automática regresó.

En ese trabajo las emociones debían ser destruidas, pero aun así, su corazón seguía latiendo, y sus ojos también seguían secando sus lágrimas ocultas.

Volvió a parpadear ante su baraja. Se autoproclamaba ganador. No iba a dejar a su objetivo salir tan fácil. Ya lo tenía enfrente, no podía perderlo. Sabía que esa oportunidad era un golpe de suerte, su oportunidad, tenía que acercársele, ser su amigo, compañero, o lo que sea, pero debía formar parte de su mundo pasara lo que pasara para conseguir su tan anhelada venganza.

Le sonrió a Eren al filo de su mirada.

Eren soltó un gruñido y le miró molesto.-Esta bien, está bien.-dijo suspirando a la vez que subía las manos arriba de su cabeza.- Me has ganado. –admitió percatándose de la mirada del otro seguía aun en el. –Nos vemos luego caballeros.-dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba.

-Puede ganarme en otro juego, si le parece.-se apresuró a decir antes de la partida contraria.

Eren sonrió.-Podemos discutir eso en el camino.

Jean comprendió la indirecta. Seguirlo. ¿Pero a dónde?

Cada segundo que pasaba miraba aquél rostro sentía que en cualquier momento sus hormonas se mesclarían hasta no poder separarlas en la cordura. ¿Qué más podría ganar a parte del dinero y la venganza? Eren era su objetivo, cualquier cosa a su favor en ese momento sería bien recibida sin importar qué.

Jean le sonrió devuelta tomando lo suyo y se levantó.-Sería un honor. –respondió.

Se sofocaba en sus pensamientos y cada vez sus nervios se descontrolaban. El camino solo le hacía intuir una sola cosa.

-Veo que eres bueno jugando a esto, cara de caballo. ¿Te han dicho que te pareces a los caballos?

-¿Te han dicho que tienes cara de idiota?-preguntó abofeteándose mentalmente en ese momento.

Eren frunció el ceño pero no hizo comentario más allá de eso.- Te daré un poco de respeto solo porque me has ganado y porque ya recibirás tu ganancia.

-No me has dado de dinero, eh…-le contestó algo molesto Jean. No creía que jugaran solo por simple y única diversión. No creía ni siquiera que en el local hubieran personas que tuvieras las manos limpias.

-No aposté dinero, ingenuo.-se rio con el acompañamiento de leve sonrojo y después le miró de frente le tomó un poco del mentón. -mínimo no eres taaan feo.-después siguió caminando con el francés detrás de él .

Nuevamente el cuerpo de Jean hirvió en ese extraño calor, pero no detuvo sus pasos.

Una vez que llegaron a unos pasillos los nervios de Jean aumentaron, a través de las habitaciones podían escucharse toda clase de sonidos expectativamente sexuales. ¿Hasta cuando su imaginación y libido lo iba torturar?

Volvió a fijar su mirada en su blanco quién estaba de frente parado en una puerta, después de abrirla se introdujo dentro de ella. Sintió miedo de lo que pudiera pasar después de que él cruzara esa puerta.

La carne es débil.-se dijo a sí mismo a la vez que entraba a la habitación. Una vez dentro, Jean buscó con la mirada a su acompañante. Ahí estaba quitándose su camisa.

Jean quedó plasmado. Ante tal cuerpo, tal belleza y tales ojos. No podía creer que ese fuera su objetivo.

-¿No me digas que eres una monja?-bromeó Eren.

Jean no respondió. Seguía impregnado de tal belleza.

-¿Te comió la lengua un caballo?, ¿acaso es verdad que eres una monja?

-¿Tú eres realmente así?-preguntó espontáneamente Jean saliendo de su trance.

-y a ti que te importa. –contestó bramando.

-Entonces supongo que has cambiado.

Eren iba a contestar molesto y confundido pero fue interrumpido.

-Entonces puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, ¿cierto?-preguntó a la vez que se acercaba al moreno y tomaba sutilmente con sus manos el rostro contrario.

El castaño enmudeció. Nadie lo había tocado así antes. Nadie le había preguntado. Nadie lo habías mirado de esa forma….

Jean lo tomó con un sí.

Deforma impetuosa beso aquellos labios, los saboreó y lamió. Abrazó a Eren para acercarlo con más fuera y brutalidad para aumentar el calor en algo fogoso e interminable. Candente. Volvió a repasar con su lengua aquellos finos labios, Eren también quería besar, y el querer no es solo desear. El moreno llevó sus manos a los glúteos del francés, haciendo que este mismo le mordiera provocando que boca se abriera y ese metiera su lengua. Eren suspiró por aquél acto tan violento y apasionado hacia su boca. Jean siguió explorando esa boca, tomando la lengua del otro con suavidad, fuerza, hasta que la soltó por faltar de aire.

Ambos se vieron con esos ojos convertidos en deseo puro.

Jean no lo dudó ni un segundo, sentía su sangre golpear contra sus venas gritando y retumbando en cada parte de su cuerpo. Eren pos su parte había empezado a sentir esa ebullición dentro de su cuerpo, latía con desesperación.

Eren tampoco lo dudó y le respondió con esa misma intensidad en un beso.

Jean comenzó a quitarle por completo la camisa al castaño, mientras besaba a este al mismo tono de intensidad, para después separarlo violentamente de sus labios y aventarlo contra la cama. Una vez ahí se acercó a su cuello, oliendo el aroma a tabaco y menta. Lo inhalo y debía empezó a lamerlo con suavidad y presión, mientras se posicionaba en cuatro arriba de este, Eren respondió abrazándose por su cuello y sus piernas enrocándolas al otros de tal.

Besaba, lamía y mordía algunas veces, ese cuello era una adicción pero sus impulsos le pedían más. Tomó los brazos del moreno y los llevó contra la cama y ahí observó de nuevo ese rostro agitado que también se notaba como iba creciendo la excitación.

-Mantenlas, ahí.-le dijo al oído, jean.

Eren asintió sonrojado.

Por su parte Jean empezó a acariciar todo el torso alemán, delinearlo y después llevó su lengua a los pezones.

Eren gimió y eso lo complació.

Jean sonrió, lamió en círculos, después succionó para después volver a lamer, uno por uno, sintiendo como cada vez se ponían más duros, y también su entrepierna respondía así. Ambos empezaban a sudar. Se cansó de la sutileza. A cada pezón lo succionó contra su cavidad bucal.

-¡a-ah!-exclamó Eren.- E-Espera un momento.-pidió. Sus pantalones seguían amarrados contra su cinturón.

El francés no detuvo y empezó y delinear con su lengua el torso moreno a la vez que llevaba sus manos al tan apreciado cinturón alemán. Pero no lo desató, al contrario, paseó más sus manos para masajear aquellos muslos y apretarlos a su gusto mientras seguía con se acción lo cual le hacía sacar más gemidos inesperados al castaño.

Bajó su boca hasta el cinturón, con sus manos esta vez sí lo quitó. El miembro del otro comenzaba a mojar el pantalón costoso. Eso le excitaba. Llevó su boca al cierro del pantalón bajándolo con esta misma. Eren desde su posición podía verlo. Y eso también le excitó más. Podía sentir toda esa ebullición dentro suyo, a parte de su mismo aroma y sudor, y el aroma a rosas de la habitación.

-¿a-ah!.-gimió entrecortadamente Eren mientras se espalda se arqueaba quedamente al tiempo que sintió que su miembro era succionado por la lengua del otro.

Su cabeza se descontroló en ese instante y sus gemidos también.

El glande castaño era como un dulce para la lengua francesa, la succionaba, lamía y saboreaba burdamente con ese toque obsceno entre chupadas y mordidillas. Saboreó el pre semen y sonrió.

-Dígame.-le dijo con sus labios medios aplicados de la esencia blanca. –¿cómo le gusta que se la metan?

Eren se sonrojó por la vulgar pregunta inesperada.

Jean sonrió con esa típica sonrisa soberbia.- ¿Seguro? –dijo mientras metía uno de sus dedos a la entrada alemana.

Eren soltó un quejido.

-Es mejor si me da detalles.-aseguró moviendo su dedo interiormente.

-Q-que quiere que le diga, les gusta aplastar mi existencia contra la cama.-contestó entrecortadamente al recibir el segundo dedo.- son unos cerdos…-aclaró.

-entonces no necesitarás que te prepare.

Eren abrió sus ojos ante tal comentario, para después sentir la salido invasora de su entrada.

-¿Qué estás…?-estuvo a punto de preguntar el castaño si no su hubiera distraído por su acompañante quien se estaba quitando ya la ropa. No entendía muy bien, solo el hecho que su cuerpo proclamaba ya un acto dentro de él.

Ere volvió a abrir la boca pero fue levantado violentamente de la cama y estampado contra la pared de frente. Abrió sus parpados y encontró esa mirada fina llena de deseo y algo más que no supo distinguir de Jean, en la cual se perdió unos instantes después de sentir su miembro chocar contra el del otro gimió otra vez al unisonó con el más alto. La misma flama los quemaba.

-Recuerda mi rostro.-le murmuró al oído a Eren, y antes que este entendiera ya había sido volteado de espalda contra la pared. Ahora sus orbes solo podía enfocarse al papel decorativo de aquella habitación, mientras sentía al borde su corazón. Y en un punto entre la realidad y la fantasía sintió su cuerpo arde, pues en una sola estocada estaba recibiendo el miembro ardiendo del otro. No evitó soltar un gemido alto, al sentir como chocaba dentro suyo aquél miembro a la vez que sus paredes apretaban este mismo por la contracción de dolor que apoco se transformaría en placer puro. Jean por su parte igual gimió al sentir la calidez interna de Eren y más el cómo apretaba su miembro al recibirlo.

Empezó con movimientos lentos, a la vez que sus manos las llevaba contra las paredes encima de las contrarias. Después el vaivén su fue haciendo más intensos, estocada pos estocada cada vez más fuerte y rápida solo era cuestión de segundos y pasión. Ambos gemían, mientras que Eren sentía como su miembro escurría y era estimulado por la misma pared, a la vez que el toro subía la intensidad de sus estocadas haciendo que el castaño inundara de fuertes y sonoros gemidos la habitación. Ambos ya sentían venirse. El placer les invadía con fuerza, no querían terminar sintiéndose como tan el cielo y el infierno. Jean besaba su cuello y espalda a la vez que procedía con sus acciones; Eren arañaba la pared y un gemido desesperado se corrió y poco segundos después Jean mismo dentro de él.

.

.

A través de la gran ventana Jean se preguntaba si podría soñar esa misma noche. Llevó su mirada al moreno quien estaba durmiendo a su lado en esa misma habitación que habían infestado de olor a sexo. El no podía ser amor para él más solo un objetivo. Tenía que hacer todo para estar cerca de él y ganar su confianza.

Volvió a mirarlo y acarició los cabellos castaños una vez más.-¿Así que Eren Jaeger?-dijo sonriendo.

* * *

**Bueno eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Eren realmente es así por la situación, pero ya más adelante se darán cuenta por qué, y bueno en sí de todos los misterios. Y qué realmente hace Jean, y por qué. Es la primera vez que muevo la pareja entonces estoy entusiasmada y nerviosa a la vez xD **

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! **

**¡Los quiero hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
